Phantom Shorts
by FariyFlare
Summary: Collection of short stories featuring around mostly Danny Phantom charaters with some crossovers happening now and then. Join Danny and the gang as they go on many different adventure. (no set update dates, update at random)
1. The Box Ghost in 'Taking My Box'

Box Ghost: Beware! I am the Box Ghost! All you're rectangular, cubic, cardboardeon contraptions are mine! -grabs the box that is filled with Yu-Gi-Oh cards, Pokemon cards and so on-

Me: Hey get back here with box! That box belongs to me! It had all my things in it! -chases after the Box Ghost-

Box Ghost: Never! This box and everything in it belongs to me now! You will never get it back! Never!

Me: Give it back to me now! This is your only warning!

Box Ghost: What can a puny hunan like you do to me, the Box Ghost!

Me: This. -stops then shouts- Blue Eyes! I need you!

-just then a light shoots out of the box the Box Ghost is holding. The lights goes infount of him, and then Blue Eyes White Dragons appears in his path-

Blue Eyes: -looks down seeing the Box Ghost and roars-

Box Ghost: -slides to a stop seeing and hearing the dragon roar. He then turns around, hurryingly flying towards me and passes me the box- You can keep the box, and the things that lie in it. I have no need to have a dragon on my tail. BEWARE! -then he flys off at his top speed away from me and Blue Eyes-

Me: -turns and looks at Blue Eyes- Thanks for your help with getting the box back -you then took out an empty looking Blue Eyes card- How about you return to your card now?

Blue Eyes: -looks down at you giving a small nod and roar. It then turnes into a ball of light that flyd into the card turning it back to normal-

Me: -I put Blue Eyes's card back into the card and walks away acting as if nothing had happened-


	2. Danny Phantom in 'Let Me Out'

Danny: Let me out of this!

Box Ghost: Never! -holds the Fenton Thermos in both of his hands as he looks inside it. He is also laughing at the fact that he trapped Phantom in his own thermos-

Danny: Let me out now, or you will be sorry! -he called out from the thermos-

Box Ghost: Never! I'm not going to let you out of the confines of the cylinder container that you always trap me in!

Danny: Oh, once I'm out of here, you are so going to get it!

Box Ghost: That will never happen, cause I am The Box Ghost! -he then accidentally presses the button to free all the ghosts inside-

Danny: -comes out of the thermos, floating in mid air, arms crossed, and with a scowl on his face-

Box Ghost: Oh oh - tries to fly off-

Danny: -fly after the Box Ghost and starts to shoot ghost rays at him-

Box Ghost:-tries to dodge the attacks, he dodges a few, but gets hits by the rest. He then drops the Fenton Thermos as the last attack hits him-

Danny:-dives through the airs, grabs the Fenton Thermos, points it upwards and starts to stuck the Box Ghost in it-

Box Ghost:-tries to dodge the beam coming from the Fenton Thermos, but fails. He then starts to be pulled into the thermos- You can never fully capture the Box Ghost! I will just escape this cylinder container and then I will be back!

Danny: -closes the Fenton Thermos, locks the lid, and flys back home -


	3. Danny Takes the Cake

Danny stood there in the bakery, looking over all the baked goods an display. They were cakes, cupcakes, muffins, tarts, and some other sweets. He was trying to decide on what to get for himself and his girlfriend Sam, but everything looked so good, and it was hard to decide what to get. Maybe he should custom order something, maybe a chocolate cupcake, with purple icing, and with black candy bats on top for Sam, and something special for himself as well, but what? Danny was about to order something when all of a sudden, his ghost sense went off and all of the baked goods started to float up into the air. "This doesn't happen everyday," Danny commented as he backed up a bit.

At this sight of floating food, the worker swanned and ran off with out saying one word. "This may just make things much easier," Danny commented as he watched the worker leave and as he transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom.

Danny had revealed his secret to world not so long ago, and ever since then he has been bombarded by fans everywhere he went, even dunning fights against other ghosts. So he was enjoying this time right now with out any fan bothering him. "I'm sure that if Tuck was here, he will be enjoying every moment of this," Danny thought out loud.

Once Danny was transformed, the flying baked goods came down at him at a high speed. Danny jump out of the baked goods way and floated in midair. He then started firing his ghost ways at the haunted goods, destroying them one by one. "I just hope the owner wouldn't be mad with me when he or she finds out," Danny told himself as he fired his ghostly rays taking down more of the baked goods.

After a few more shoots, Danny finished taking down the last of the evil goods. "Who knew that food would attack one day," Danny said in thought out loud as he looked around the room making sure that he got every one of them. As he looked around he noticed something, he didn't take care of that choclate cake, "What happened to the cake?"

As in reply, Danny herd a growl coming from behind him. Danny then turned around and saw a gaint cake, probably around ten times its normal size. It looked like it was chocolate, with chocolate icing, and pink icing roses. Before Danny could say or do anything, the cake opened it gaint mouth? And ate Danny surrounding him in darkness.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Danny then bolted upright, with worry and panic on his face. He then looked around to take in his surroundings, and soon calmed down once he saw where he was at. He was in his room, in his bed, safe and sound. "What a weird dream. I wonder what made me dream of man eating on ghost eating cake? Must have been the cake I had with Sam the other night," Danny told himself laughing a little bit as he laid backed down and soon fell back to sleep.  
Without Danny realizing, off to side of his on his desk sat a chocolate cake that looked like the one in his dream. Once Danny was asleep, the cake growled a bit, then fell silent.

* * *

 **Hey if you guys want me to do something more with this little story with Danny and the ghostly cake (Hey, that's sounds like a good name for it if you want me to continue with this idea), let me know. And why does this sound like a Goosebumps story to me?**


	4. The Ninja, the Phantom and the Box Ghost

Randy stood there in the ninja outfit, in front of possibly a new enemy. It didn't looked like something that someone would turn into when they got stank, or something that McFist would send after him. This guy had blue skin, same kind of worker uniform, and was floating in mid air, how he was floating, Randy had no clue.  
Randy was trying to figure who this person was, when said person answered yelled, "Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have control over all containers cardboard and square. So tremble before my feet, if you wish not to be taped inside my cardboard containers!"

"What the juice?" Randy asked confused, "You can't be serious, you can't be a ghost. There's no such thing!"

"But I am, and I'm going to be taking all of your cardboardian containers and boxes!," the Box Ghost called out.  
"But why would someone want all of our boxes?" Randy asked him in confusion, he never herd of someone that would to such extent.

"Because I do," the Box Ghost answered.

"Don't brother with him, he isn't much of a treat,"a voice beside Randy replied.

Randy jumped a bit at the appearance of the new voice. He turned to his left and saw a boy that looked like his age. The boy was wearing a black jump suit with a white D with a P in the middle, white collar, gloves and boots. The boy also had tan skin, pure white hair, and neon or ghostly green eyes. "Who are you? What does he mean by he's a ghost? And how is he not a treat?" Randy asked him.

"In order," the boy replied, "First, I'm Danny Phantom, the protector of Amity Park. Second, he's just a ghost that is over obsessed with boxes and other cube or cardboard things. Third, he's near the bottom of the list power of powerful ghost, so there no need to really worry about him causing severe damage, unless you call a paper cut deadly."

"Hey! I am powerful! Just you see, someday I will have you trembling in your shoes!" the Box Ghost retorted.

"Yeah, we will see about that when the time comes," Danny commented as he pulled out a green and silver thermos and sucked the Box Ghost into it.

Randy stood there shocked at what he just witnessed. First off, some guy claiming to be a box ghost or something appeared out of nowhere, second another random guy appeared out of nowhere calling himself Danny Phantom or what ever, pulled out what looked like a thermos, and sucked the other guy inside it. This was so out of wack for Randy, that he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Well, I better get going. Those ghost aren't going to catch themselves," Danny commented and then took off into the air and turned invisible.

Randy stood there mouth a gasp behind the mask he wore. The guy just took off into the air as if it was nothing and then turned invisible as well! Randy wasn't really sure if that was the most hockin' bruce thing he saw, or the most strangest, weirdest, or unrealistic thing he saw. Randy stood there for a bit staring off at the spot he saw Danny disappear at, "I must be seeing thing! There's no such thing as ghosts! Monsters, and zombies, yes! But ghosts? There's no hockin' way they exist! It must of have been something I had earlier. So I'm going to lay down for a bit, for what ever it is to wear off. Smoke Bomb!" He then threw down a smoke bomb and headed home.


	5. The Box Ghost VS The Ghost Gabber

The Box Ghost came into the Real World from the Ghost Portal located down in the Fenton's lab. The Box Ghost was smiling evilly because not that long ago he was captured and sent back to the Ghost Zone by the halfa known as Danny Phantom, but once again he was back. The Box Ghost looked around the room and then yelled out, "No one can seal away the Box Ghost! Because no matter how many times you send me back there, I will always find a way back to this world!"

Off to the side of the noon on a table sat the Ghost Gabber, a device that is capible to translate what a ghost is saying. Then on cue after the Box Ghost was done speaking, the device activated, "Because no matter how many times you send me back there, I will always find a way back to this world! Fear me!"

The Box Ghost heard the device's voice and looked around to see who had spoken, "Who said that?"

Then on cue once again the Ghost Gabber spoked, "Who said that? Fear me!"

The Box Ghost looked around the room once again to find where the voice was coming from, but once again he found no one there, "Come out so I can compound you with my square and cube cardboard boxes!"

"Come out so I can compound you with my square and cube cardboard boxes! Fear me!" the Ghost Gabler replied once again.

"I am the great and powerful Box Ghost! I have control over all rectangle and cube contraption, even power over bubble wrap, I will not fear you!"

I have control over all rectangle and cube contraption, even power over bubble wrap, I will not fear you! Fear me"

The Box Ghost started to look ferrous and it looked as steam was coming out of his ears, "I am the Box Ghost and you have no night to copy me!"

"I am the Box Ghost and you have no night to copy me! Fear me!"

"No I am the Box Ghost!"

"No I am the Box Ghost! Fear met"

"No I am!"

"No I am! Fear me!"

"I am!"

"I am! Fear me!"

Upon the staircase that led down to the lab stood Danny and his two best friends Sam and Tucker watching what was going on downstairs. Not taking hIs eyes off the so called powerful Box Ghost aguring with one of his parents' device asked, "Should we tell him he's aguring with a piece of technology?"

"Naaa, I think we should leave him be," Tucker answered, "I think he will figure it out sooner or later."

After a bit of watching the Box Ghost aguring with the Ghost Gabber, Sam decided to speak up, "How about we leave him be, I can't stand watching this anymore."

"Yeah, lets go," Danny agreed as they left the doorway and let the ghost continue aguring with the Ghost Gabber.

* * *

 **Man, I hope that you got a laugh out of this, because I know that I did writing it. If you want another one with the Ghost Gabber in it let me know, and who you want in it. Well until then, Flare, over and out!**


	6. Randy Cunningham in 'Ninja Ghost? Oh my!

Randy was way up in the sky in his ninja suit not really caring where he was going, because right now he was fighting for his life against McFist's robotic minions inside a McFist aircraft. Before all of this happened, you could say Randy was having a wonderful day hanging out with his but friend Howard, but then everything went downhill. First, McFist decided to attack the school and caused Randy to go ninja and fight a gaint robotic alligator to save the day. During that fight he found his way onto the McFist aircraft without knowing it until a bit later after defeating the annoying robotic alligator, and then ended up battling more of McFist's minions. All of that had bought him up to this of time, fighting on his enemy's aircraft, having no clue where he was in the world, and getting a bit tired from this endless fighting.

After what felt the endless hours of fighting, Randy manage to take down the last of robotic minions that look like apes. After taking down the last one, Randy looked around and became utterly confused, "Where the cheese am I? And how did I get here?" He then took another look around him, "By the looks of it, I'm in one of McFist's airships and I believe I should get out of here before they know that I'm here," with that being said, he ran over to one of the windows and jumped through it then used his scarf as a makeshift hang glider.

* * *

After a bit of gliding around through the air, Rand landed in what looked like a small town. Once the scarf went back to it's regular length, Randy looked around at the area that he was in and saw he was in some short of town. The town itself looked peaceful, but there was some strange about it. And no, it wasn't the fact that there was no one around in the middle of the afternoon, or was it because of that? Maybe it was, but what Randy thought was the most strange was how the air felt. Sure people may say that air is air, but the air felt much different then back in Norrisville, the air felt more paranormal and felled with lots of energy.  
Mandy looked around the town once more and then scratched his head in confusion, "Where the juice am I? This looks nothing like Norrisville," then he noticed a sign off to the side saying 'Welcome to Amity Park, the nicest place to live,' ''Amity Park? Man, it's going to take me a few days to get back to Norrisville! Wait? And wasn't this the place that been called the most hunted place on earth? Yeah right, there's no way this place is hunted, it's to peaceful. And there's no such thing as ghosts. Monsters, yes. Ghost, no honking way!"  
Then as if on cue a Voice could be heard from behind him, "What do we have here? A little ninja came to play."

Randy then turned around to see who it was and was fast enough to see a green blub with red eyes before it transformed. In a blink of an eye, where the green blub once stood, stood a green colored ninja with red eyes, then there was a cry out of nowhere yelling out, "Ghost!"

"Ghost?" Randy asked out loud as the green ninja jumped towards him with a sword, causing Bandy to pull out his own sword to defend himself.

"What else do you expect me to be? Some kind of monster? That's a laughs" the green ninja replied as he tried to get passed Randy's defence.

Randy wasn't sure what he was doing, here he was fighting a green ninja ghost with swords. He was busy freaking out, he wanted run as far away from this town as possible, but at the same time he wanted to day and finish this swordfight. Right now he was yelling and freakiny out like creazy in his mind, "A ghost! I'm fighting a ghost?! But how? Ghost are not real! They're just made up stories to tell at campfires and to scare kids! And if they are real shouldn't they be invisible, right? Right? I hope this is just a prank that Howard decided to pull on me, because if it isn't, I'm going to run like the wind out of here for the next ghost I see, even if it's that so called hero Danny Phantom or whatever his name is. Just don't eat my soul!"

After a few more minutes of blows being dodged who intercepted, Randy finally got hit on his opponent. With one fast swipe, Randy was able to get an attack in on his opponent in the arm. When the green ninja ghost bought about another attack, Randy was able to intercept it and with a lot of strength sent the green ninja backwards. When Randy was about to go in for another attack, he was stopped in his tracks by an echoey a voice beside him, ''A ninja fight? Cool! Man, I'm so glad that I was a bit late for once to be able to see this."

Randy turned to the side he heard the voice from and saw a boy around his age with snow white hair and glowing green eyes? (And he could walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique the other guy... Yes I had to, deal with it!) He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt, gloves and boots, plus he was... _glowing and floating?_ Randy then stood there frozen stiff staring wide eyed at the boy, and before the boy could say something, Randy yelled, "GHOST!" and ran out of there like the wind sreaming very "manly" at the same time.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

Danny just floated there blinking his eyes at what just happened. He just got there to take down whichever ghost decided to attack, when he came apound the sight of Bertrand in his ninja form fighting another ninja. And like any other people that enjoyed watching a good fight, he decided to float off to the side and watch it before butting in to capture the ghost. But after he made the comment of a ninja fight being cool, the black ninja turned to face him with wide eyes, and before Danny could even say anything, the guy cried out ghost, then ran off like the wind sreaming very "manly." "What was that about?" Danny asked Bertrand.

"Who knows, it was if he never saw a ghost before," Bert and replied, then he turned to Danny, "And now that you're here, let's get down to bus-" but was cut off by Danny stacking him into the feared Fenton Thomas.  
Danny just sighed as he placed the cap back on the thermas, "Man, I really hoping to see how that ninja fight would turn out, and I was really in the mood to See a ninja fight. I guess I can just bring up an anime or something that envolues a ninja fight when I get homes" he then just shrugged his shoulders and took off for home.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

After a surprisly fast trip back home if you count the fact of running nonstop at your top speed like the wind running away from a town that is hunted by ghosts. It was the next day and Randy telling the story to Howard about what happened. At the end of the story, Howard was just staring at Randy with a dumbfounded look and looked as if he was resisting to facepalm himself. Randy noticed this and asked, ''Howard, what with that look?"

"Did you say that this guy was glowing and floating?" Howard asked him seriously.

"Yeah..." Randy replied unsure where this was going

"Did he wear a black and white jumpsuit?"

"Yeah..."

"Did he have snow white and glowing green eyes? (And he could walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique the other guy... Yes I had to again, deal with it!) "

"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Cunningham! You ran away sreaming from the ghost hero Danny Phantom who Iived there!" Howard plane throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

When those words registered in Randy's mind, he dugged his head into his hands and cried out, "I'm such a shoob! Now he will think that the Ninja is scared of ghosts!"

"You said it, not me," Howard added in.

(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)

At the same time back in Amity Park, Danny was hanging out with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. "You wouldn't believe what I found out about that black ninja you saw last night," Tucker told Danny holding out his PDA.

''And what did you find?" Danny asked, "I just hope that I didn't scare anyone that was important."

"I'm sure that the person wasn't anyone special, right Tuck?" Sam asked.  
''Actually it is someone more important and special than you may think," Tacker told them as he brought up a picture of the ninja from the other night standing in fount of some school, ''It says here that he is the Ninja of Norrisville, and been protecting the place for around 800 years now from some evil sorcerer."

"Great, now I'm going to be known as the ghost who scared the 800 year old ninja! I'm going to be the laughing stock in the Ghost Zone and this world!" Danny exclaimed, then as he crossed his arms asked sarcastically, "Can this day get any better?"

"I wish I was there to see it happen though" Tucker told them, "I will give anything to see that a hero ran away from another hero!"

At that comment, Sam puched Tucker in the shoulder then turned her attention her attention to Danny, "Let's head down to Nasty Burger? My treat."

"Alright," Danny replied still in a grouchy mood from finding out he scared another hero, but off they went to Nasty Burger.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little crossover short of Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. Also, if you want me to do a story with this just let me know! Also this a request sent in by** ShiraYukiShadow **. If you want to request one as well, feel free to do so down in the comments or message me. Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	7. Fruitloops

I sat there at the table eating my breakfast, which in fact I was happy to say it was a bowl of fruitloops. I then started thinking as I ate how the fruitloop know as Vlad would react if he saw me eating a big bowl of fruitloops. I let out a few chuckles as I thought over a few different scenarios on how he would react. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, because the next thing I knew, said fruitloop came into the room and asked, "Little dragon, what are you eating?"

"Nothing," I replied as I did my best to hold back my giggles but let a few slide.

"What is so funny?" I heard Vlad asked from behind me.

"I'm not saying," I reply with anothe giggle.

''Tell me!" Had yelled out.

I gave a smile and turned around and showed Vlad I was eating a bowl of fruitloops, "I'm eating you!"

VIad growled then gelled out with a stump of his foot,''For the last time I! AM! NO! A! FRUITLOOP!"

Just then Danny walks into the room, "What's with the commotion in here?"

"Just me sitting here getting Vladdy upset and eating fruitloopsin fount of a fruitloop," I reply with a smirk.

"Cool," Danny lies with a smirk of his own as he comes over to join me as he pours himself a bowl of fruitloops to join in the action.

Vlad's eyebrow starts to twich at this action towards him, "I'll prove that I'm not a fruitloop!" he then comes over and pours his own bowl of fruitloops and starts eating.

After a few minutes my brother then jump in through the window, points at Vlad and yells out, "Cannibalisml" then jumps back out leaving Danny and myself laughing our heads and Vlad sitting there unsure of how to react.

But he didn't have much time to think about it because out of nowhere a girl with smi long blond hair named Ashley appeared. She looked over towards VIad and instead of seeing Vlad there she saw a big fruitloop. Her eyes went big, started running towards him yelling out, "FRUITLOOP!"

Vlad let out a ylup, dropped his bowl of cereal and started running for his life, the chase had begun.  
After a bit of chasing Cujo appeared beside Ashley and she jumped on him yelling out, "MUSH! AFTER THAT FRUITLOOP!"

Cujo barked in excitement started chasing Vlad. Vlad yelled out in fright once more when he looked back and saw a gaint green dog chasing him with a girl riding. And through out this whole chase VIad forgot all about his ghost powers. Plus no one came to his rescue because everyone from the show and a few others were rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **I hope you guys got a good laugh reading this because I good laugh writing it! lol! Anyways I added**  
 **CookieMuncher30 from Wattpad to this story since she asked, and I hoped she enjoyed her part. If any of you guys have a request for a short, or what to be in one let me know.**

 **Well until meet time, Flare, over and out!**


	8. Danny's Crazy Dream

Danny stood there in fount of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep as it slowly opened. He was ready to fight the King of all Ghosts once again, to save his town and the world from the tyrants wrath. But when it fully opened, Danny stood stood there dumbfounded at what he saw. Out came the fear Pariah Dark dressed as a ballerina in a bright pink ballerina outfit and was dancing around the castle like on. "Uhhhh..." was the only sound Danny was able to say, he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Just as Danny thought it couldn't get any weirder, he was proved wrong by what appeared next. Vlad then decided add to the weirdness that was already going on by riding in on a rainbow unicorn, wearing a beautiful blue and pink princess gown and pretty silver tiara. Danny couldn't help but fall to ground and start to roll around laughing at the sight of the sight of the ghost. If the sight of Vlad wasn't making him laugh this, it would of been what the older halfa said next that did it, "I'm a pretty little princess!"

Just as Danny thought he had his laughter under control, he just startes up laughing again for what appeared next. Out of nowhere the Box Ghost appeared dress up as a clown and started yelling out, "I Am The Clown Ghost! And I'm Going To Get My Vengeance By Making You All Laugh!" Then the so called Clown Ghost started hocking his hone.

"Is anything else this funny going to happen next?" Danny asked the air as he was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

His question was answered when his future self, Dan, appeared in a bright neon pink ball gown. Dan looked down at what he was wearing, "Why am I wearing such a ridiculous thing?" He looked up and saw the craziness happening around him, "And why am I here? I'm the won suppose to be givig the nightmares around here, and bot to be part of this weirdness!"

At one look at Dan, Danny broke down into laughter again as he cried out, "This is too good! I wish I had a camera!"

Dan just growled at seeing and hearing Danny enjoying himself. Just as he was about to head over to the young halfa to give him a piece of his mind, something grabbed his arm. He turned around to come face to face to Walker who didn't look like himself, "What do you want?" Dan growled.

Walker was dressed up in a tie dyed uniform instead of his white suit and he had a hat made out of feathers with a flower to replace his black top hat. The jailer stared at Dan with a serious look, "You are under arrest-" then shockingly, the serious look turned into one felled with joy, "-For not having fun!" He then joined in with the crazy acting and looking ghosts and started dancing a crazy dance.

The two of them stared at the dancing jailer in disbelief, "This so weird. I wished I had a camera to record this for future blackmail," Danny muttered.

"You and me both," Dan replied with as he continued to stare in shock.

Just then Clockwork appeared out of nowhere and raised his time staff into the air as he called out, "For the power of Time!" He was then stucked by lightening and encase by a bright glow. When the glow faded, Clockwork was now dressed in a warrior's getup and joined the dance party.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Dan asked in disbelief at what he just saw.

"If you mean seeing Clockwork doing something like He-Man, was changed into something that looked like a warrior, joined the dance party and started dancing and not acting like himself? Then yes," Danny answered still staring in disbelief at the scene before them.

Before anything else could be said, a strange noise filled the air as a blue telephone box slowly faded into existence. Out of the blue box came the tenth Doctor with a brigjt smile, "I heard there's a party happening, I hope I'm not late!" He then jumped into the party and started to dance a weird dance by Clockwork.

Before Danny could even make a comment asking why the Doctor from Doctor was in his dreams, he felt something tap his shoulder. When he turn around to see who was behind him, he was met with a kiss on the lips by Sam which shocked him.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny sat up shocked as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room, sitting on his bed under his covers. He then let out a sigh, whether it was for relief or annoyance for knowing it was a dream, no one but him knew. "Man, now I'm wishing I had a camera to get some of that on film," the halfa huffed in annoyance, "They would most likely get a laugh out of it as well. But then they would most likely question the state of my mind." He then layed back down to try to get some more before a ghost attacks or before school the next morning.

Unknown to him, on his desk was a little surprise for him in the morning. On his desk there where CDs with the lable of, "Danny's Crazy Dream," along with pictures of the crazy stuff that had happen in it, with the top pictures on the pile being Vlad, Dan, the Doctor and Sam kissing him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of craziness, randomness and funniness, as well as getting some laughs out of it. One thing for sure, I was laughing so hard at some of the things that happened in this. I wasn't really sure what the next short was going to be about, but then I remembered a comment I made on a Danny Phantom crossover about Pariah Dark dressing up and dancing around as a ballerina and knew that I had to do something like that. So in the end, the short ended up as Danny having a dream where many crazy stuff happens. If you have any idea on what the next should be about, let me know, it could be a crossover, a reader insert, or something else as long as it is appropriate.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	9. You're Not Me

Kaiba walked thought the streets of Domino City lost in his own thoughts of what had been happening lately. People have been coming up to him saying different things that he should do with the money he had it. Their suggestions were not that bad, but he was ticked off by how they said it because it sounded like they were saying what they would do if they were in his shoes. One thing for sure, he was getting tired of all these people who don't even know him act as if they understand who he was and could predict what he would do in his shoes. Right now he wished he had someone to turn to besides his brother because at the moment he felt that his only friends where the ones he paid at the moment.

So deep in thought at the moment, Kaiba wan't watching where he was going and soon found himself bumping into someone, "Watch where you are going," he grunted and then saw that it was a boy with black wild hair, icy blue eyes that he ran into.

"You should be the one watching where you are going, you ran into him!" a goth looking girl exclaimed as another boy with a red beret helped the other boy up.

"What ever," Kaiba grunted as he made his way pass them without saying sorry or seeing if the boy he ran into was ok.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"What's up with him? He didn't even stop to see if Danny was ok!" Sam cried out in annoyance as she watched the man in the white coat walk away.

"Who was that anyways?" Tucker asked once he was sure Danny was ok, "Have we meet him before? Because he seems familiar."

"Tuck, I think you're broken," Danny deadpanned.

"Why say that?" Tucker asked with a questioning look wondering what Danny was getting at.

"Well, I believe we or I just had a run in the president of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba," Danny explained as he wondered how his friend had missed that.

"You are right, I must be broken!" Tucker exclaimed as he brought his hands up to his face in shock.

"For a president for a company, he sure is a grouch," Sam stated with her arms crossed, "I would hate to work under someone who acts like that."

"I don't know guys, I don't think he may not be that bad," Danny commented as he watched the figure in the distance.

"What do you mean 'not bad?' From what I heard of, he is always like that," Tucker informed him as he brought his hands up in exasperation.

"That may be so, but something telling me that something bugging him," Danny told him, "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel later, I'm going to go check on something."

"You are going to go check on him aren't you?" Sam asked with a smile and a knowing tone. Without waiting for a response she added in, "We will let your parents know that you went sight seeing or something and say that you will be back some time later tonight."

"Thanks guys," Danny thanked them and then he went rushing off to try and catch up with the guy.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Hey wait up!" Danny called out as he caught up with Kaiba.

Kaiba turned around and was a bit surprised that it was the kid that he ran into earlier, what did he want? "What do you want pipsqueak? I hope that it isn't for an apology."

Danny did his best to hold back his scrowl towards the guy as he answered with a surprisingly calm tone, "No, I was wonder if you were ok. You seem to be a bit off back there."

"Why would you care?" Kaiba asked with his arms crossed.

"Because you seemed to be someone what needs someone to talk to," Danny answered simply with a shrug.

"It's not like you would understand," Kaiba stated as he started to turn around to continue on his path to who knows where.

"Try me," Danny requested with a smirk.

Kaiba face the kid and saw the smirk on Danny's face. Just wanting to get on his way and having the feeling that the kid will just follow him to where ever he went, he decide amused him, "I just wish that I could just change my life for one day, that way I don't have to worry about saying what they would do if they are in my shoes."

Danny sighed knowing that feeling, it was pretty much like that for him as well almost everyday with each ghost he faced or people he meet, "I know that feeling more then you may know."

"How so?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow, how could a boy like him know how HE was feeling?

Knowing that this was going to be hard to answer without revealing his secret, so Danny answered the best that he could, "For one, at school I'm always being bullied and people tell me that I should stand up for myself knowing that I'm able to, but I don't because I don't really want others to start being bullied as well. There is also some others that say that I should use my special abilities for certain things, use them for myself, do evil things and some other things."

"And what are these special abilities?" Kaiba asked not sounding convince, why would someone what him to do evil things? He didn't seem like someone that would do evil.

"Sorry can't say," Danny stated, "But you would realize that you are not the only one that feels that way, and maybe you should listen to what others have to say, they may have something to say that can be helpful." Just then Danny noticed his ghost sense going off and inwardly groaned, "I got to get going, but remember what I said, try and listen to what others have to say, they may have something good to say," then he took off.

Kaiba watched the boy rushed off with some urgency and wondered what could be so important that he had to take off that fast. Just rolling his eyes at the kid's behavior, Kaiba continued on his way to where ever he was going but still had what Danny said in mind.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The next day, Kaiba was in his office looking over his papers with the morning news going on in the background. He wasn't really paying any attention to what it was saying until something came up that caught his attention, "Yesterday around five in the afternoon, there had been reported that a ghost attack had happened and it had been reported that the renown ghostly hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom, had shown up on the scene and took down the ghost. Here is some footage we were able to gather."

The screen then switched to a recording that showed a white headed teenager with neon glowing eyes wearing what looked like a black and white jumpsuit with an insignia on the chest of a D with a P in the center of it taking down another ghost that appeared to be controlling technology. Kaiba was about to turn the TV off but stopped when he saw the teenager's face and couldn't believe his eyes. The ghost or what ever it was looked pretty much like the kid he saw the other day, if you changed the hair to black and the eyes to an icy blue, it would looked exactly like the boy who ever he was. "So how are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Kaiba quickly turned his gazed to the doorway and saw the boy from yesterday, "How did you did here? Does my guards know you're here? And who are you?"

"In order, I wanted to see how you were fairing before I head back home to Amity Park. And not really, they said that if I didn't have an appointment I couldn't see you, so I snuck pass them," Danny answered with a small shrug, "Oh and the the name Danny, Danny Fenton."

Kaiba stared at Danny and started picturing him with white hair and neon green, then shook his head to clear his mind of that, how can this pipsqueak be a ghost or what it is that Phantom kid is? "I guess I have to have a talk with them about that later to make sure to keep a better eye on things."

"Don't get disappointed at them for not stopping me, I'm quite good a sneaking around so don't worry about it," Danny told him, "So have you thought about what I said?"

Kaiba stared at the boy as he thought about it, did he think about what Danny said? Sure it had been stuck in his mind since they last talked, but did he really think about it? After a bit his mind was made up, "Yes I did," he answered, "But I still wished I could change my life for just one day though."

"That I can understand personally," Danny replied with a smirk,"Anyways I should get going, I don't want to keep them waiting any longer. If you're every in the U.S, stop by Amity Park for a visit."

Just as Danny turned to leave, Kaiba quickly tossed a card towards Danny, which Danny caught with great speed that surprised Kaiba. Danny looked at the card and his eyes went, he then turned to Kaiba and asked, "Kaiba isn't this-"

"Get going before I change my mind," Kaiba interrupted.

Danny smiled having a feeling this was Kaiba's way of saying good-bye, "Well, I hope we will meet again soon Kaiba," and then he left.

Once Kaiba was sure that Danny was gone, he let a small smile form, "Yeah, see you next time kid."

The card that Kaiba gave Danny was called "Divine Knight Ishzark" a super rare Duel Monster card.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this little Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover short. I came up with this idea when I was listening to a song called "You're Not Me" by Marty Bags for Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this and I hope I got Kaiba somewhat right since I haven't seen the show in awhile. I did try finding a card that looks like Danny, but my search wasn't that successful sadly, but I hope you like the card I chose.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	10. The Chase of the Fruitloop

Danny was busy flying through the Ghost Zone as he tried to figure out why he was he here. Sure, he had nothing better to do since Sam and Tucker were out on a family vacations, leaving him with barely anyone at all to hang out with, He could hang out with his sister, but then he would be spending his whole day looking though different collages and universities that she plans to go to, and that wasn't something he wanted to do. So now he was flying through the Ghost Zone because he had the feeling that he should be there at the moment. He then took out his phone and saw that it was around 1 pm, "Man, I wish Sam and Tuck where here, time always fly by with them them around," Danny said to himself as he flew by some of the floating purple doors.

He flew around like this for a few more minutes and was about to fly back home when a certain purple door caught his attention. It was just like any other purple door floating around him from what he could tell, but there was just something about it that was calling to him. So from all these years of fighting ghosts and learning to trust his insists, Danny flew over to the door and entered it. Inside was a plain room, but it had a wooden table with a computer with a browser opened and a chair in fount of it. Danny looked around the room to see if there was anything off about it, "This doesn't look like any ghost lair I ever seen before," he commented. He knew that he shouldn't brows through other people or ghost's computers, but just like a cat, he let his curiosity get the better of him as he made his way over to the computer.

When he got closer to the computer, he saw that the browser was opened to a webpage that was called Wattpad and was showing different items that looked like they could be stories. But the thing that caught his eyes the most was the fact that some of them ether had his name in it or the covers had a picture or something related to him. "What's going on here?" he asked himself, "Why are there things about me there?"

"Danny?" a shocked voice asked from behind him. Danny turned around to see a girl with semi blond hair standing by the door way. "It is you! I can't believe this! Danny Phantom is in my house! He is really in my house!" then after a few deep breaths, she said, "Ops sorry about that, but it been a while since we seen each other hasn't it?"

Danny just stared at the girl not very sure what was going on. but one thing for sure, he was not expecting the girl to be behind the door and apparently excited to see him. "Um, do I know you?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me Ashley. The girl that chased the fruitloop around on Cujo." the girl asked.

Danny then started thinking about to the day that he came into the room and saw someone named FariyFlare or something like that eating fruitloops in fount of Vlad and decided to join her in the action by pouring himself a bowl of Fruitloops as well. Then Vlad decided to pour himself a bowl of Fruitloops to prove that he wasn't a fruitloop, but that ended up with a boy jumping in through the window yelling out, "Cannibalism!' then jumping back out. Then there was a girl that came in yelled out, "Fruitloop!" then started chasing Vlad and then started chasing him on Cujo. "Yeah I remember, you gave Vlad a good chase."

Then without warning, Ashley cried out, "BRING ME TO THAT FRUITLOOP!"

Danny backed up a bit started at the sudden yelling, "You don't need to yell."

"Sorry, but that Fruitloop escaped me last time and I want to chase him down again," Ashley gumbled as she crossed her arms.

Danny looked the girl over as she suddenly reminded him of Skulker as how he is always after his pelt. With the thought of having someone going after Vlad for once brought a bit of joy to Danny, "Sure, I'll take you to him. I'm sure he would be filled with joy when he sees you."

"Great!" Ashley cried out in joy, "Hey, can we get Cujo as well? I want to chase him around on him again."

"Ah sure," Danny answered not seeing the problem with that. But the only question was, where is Cujo?

"Yay! Lets get going!"

Danny in reply, grabbed a hold of Ashley and flew back out into the Ghost Zone. They didn't get far before Cujo came up to them with a boy on tip wearing a Epic Emoji Mask. "Are you guys heading to Vlad's?" the boy asked.

"Yes, why are you wondering?" Danny asked unsure if he should trust this person or not.

"Because I'm heading over there right now to take care of some business with him," the boy replied not giving much away.

"Is it something to do with taking over the world?" Danny asked.

"No, it has to do with something else," the boy simply replied.

"So why are you riding Cujo?" Danny asked, how did the boy even find Cujo anyways?

The boy shrugs his shoulders, "Fastest way to travel. Now get on so we can get to that Ca-Fruitloop's house."

Not really seeing a reason to ague, Danny sat Ashley on Cujo's back and flew beside them on the way to Vlad's portal.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

At Vlad's place, down in the lab by the portal Vlad was busy a working planing out his evil scheme when all of a sudden Danny came out of the open portal. Hearing something coming out of the portal, Vlad turned around and saw Danny floating not that far away from him, "Ah Little Badger, did you finally decide to renounce your father and become my son?"

"In your dreams Vlad," Danny replied not in the mood to be dealing with this kind of thing today, then again, never. "I'm actually here to introduce you to a dew friends of mine."

"And who may they be?" Vlad asked not very interested in this change of topic. He was very hoping that the young Halfa finally decided to join him in taking over the world.

"These guys," Danny answered as Ashley and the boy came out of the portal riding on top of Cujo.

Seeing who it was and recognizing Ashley and Cujo, a flashback happen with Vlad. "Oh butter biscuits," Vlad cried out as he started to run for his life once again.

"AFTER THAT FRUITLOOP!" Ashley cried out as they started the chase once again.

And as the chase began, the boy then cried out, "You broke the law for doing cannibalism! You will be eaten!" and in his mind he was saying, "What? They say he is a Fruitloop."

Danny just floated there off to the side watching the Chase of the Fruitloop happen all over again. All that he could say is that he was enjoying seeing someone besides himself being chased for once.

* * *

 **Well here we are, another Phantom short! As you may have already have seen, we have some guest stars in our story that had already appeared in another on of these shorts, and they are CookieMuncher30 from Wattpad and my brother. Yes, for the line that I put for him when they were chasing after Vlad, were the ones that he suggested for him to say. I hope that you enjoyed this little short of randomness and funniness. If anyone of you want to appear in one of the future shorts, just let me know and I would see what I can do.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	11. Ssundee and Crainer meets the Ghost Boy

Danny sat on his bed in boredom with nothing to do. There hasn't been any ghost attacks lately which was pretty strange, Sam was out on a family vacation or something to her demise and Tucker was out of town. "Okay, when ever I have something to do a ghost attacks, but now that I don't have anything to do none attacks. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, but I need something to get rid of this boredom."Just then Danny's ghost sense went off, "Finally, something to do!" he cheered as he let his transformation rings appear transforming him into his ghostly alter ego.

Just then a ghost wearing a purple coloured cloak covering it's appearance appeared before Danny and before Danny had a chance to act, a portal appeared under him dragging him to who know where. "There, that should get rid of your boredom for now," the ghost stated once the portal closed, "Now to wait for a bit before bring him back." Then the ghost disappeared.

Just as the ghost disappeared, the bedroom door flew open and Jack came barging in with a ghost weapon in hand as he cried out, "GHOST!" Once he surveyed the room and saw nothing there, he lowered his weapon and scratched his head, "I was sure that the Fenton Ghost finder detected a ghost in here. It must be broken again," he then left the room unaware of what just took place in the room before hand.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Bye!" Crainer called out as he singled the end of the video.

"Well that was fun," Ssundee stated.

"Yeah, maybe we can do this again sometime," Crainer commented hopefully.

"As long as Kehaan doesn't add in anymore RIP headphone users, I'm fine with that," Ssunder agreed. The two YouTubers had just finished going the Lucky Block Challenge for Ghost Busters where they took turns being the ghost or Ghost Buster. "Well I better get going to edit this video and get it uploaded."

"Same here man," Crainer replied getting ready to log off for te time being.

But before the two could make a move, a vortex of different shads of green and black appeared without warning. "Um, get Keon add another mod without our knowledge?" Ssundee questioned, but he was sure that he never saw a mod do this before without some kind of frame to hold the portal.

"I don't know man," Crainer replied just as freaked out, "I don't even know if that part of mod. Have you ever heard of a mod creating a portal without some kind of frame or something to contain it?"

Before Ssundee could comment, an object fell out of the portal screaming and a few seconds later the portal closed. "What was that?" Ssundee asked surprised "When does something fall out of a portal screaming?"

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Down below, Danny sat there groaning a little bit from the Impact, "Man, where did that ghost send me? Then again, who was that ghost?" Then he looked around to take in his surroundings, "Am I just seeing things, or is everything made of blocks?"

"Is he some kind of new mob?" a voice asked from above him.

"I don't think so," another voice answered, "He doesn't look one."

Danny then looked up to see two what appeared to be people floating there made out of blocks. One looked like he was wearing a shirt with what looked like a cloud barfing rainbows and a name tag above him reading MrCrainer. The other one was wearing black sunglasses with the name tag that read Ssundee above him. "Um can one of you tell me where I'm at?"

"It talks!" Danny believed Ssundee cried out in surprise.

"You in Minecraft dude," Crainer answered.

"Crainer, I don't think it's wroth answering," Ssundee told him, "I don't think he can even hear us."

"I was just being nice," Crainer stated.

"Isn't it that poplar sandbox game?" Danny asked remembering how Tucker introduce it to him a while back.

"It heard us! It actually heard us!" Ssundee cried out in shock and surprise. How could something in game hear them?

"I have a name you know," Danny informed them as he stood up.

"And what may that be?" Ssundee asked.

"It's Danny, Danny Phantom," the Halfa answered.

"Wait did you say Danny Phantom as in the Ghost Boy Danny Phantom?" Ssundee asked with curiosity

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah...BYE!" Crainer called out as he flew off to get away from the ghost.

"What's up with him?" Danny asked.

"He's just afraid of ghosts," Ssundee answered "But what are you doing here man? Aren't you suppose to be back in Amity Park?"

"Yeah, but some ghost brought me here using a portal," Danny answered, "By the way, have you seen a green and black vortex appear around here?"

"Yeah, but it disappeared just a bit after you fell through it" Ssundee answered.

"Great, now I have to find another portal or find a way out of this game," the Halfa grunted in disappoveal.

"You not going to hurt me are you? OR haunt me?" Crainer asked as he slowly made his way back over to them crouching.

"As long as you are not trying to take over the world or do something evil, then no," Danny assured him.

"That's good to know," Crainer stated as he stood up straight, "So what are you doing here man?"

"Like I was telling Ssundee, some ghost opened a portal under me sending me here" Danny answered as he adjusted himself so he was floating in mid air cross legged.

"How do you know our names?" Crainer asked surprised not even thinking that he knew it from watching their videos on YouTube.

"Ah from your name tags," Danny simply answered.

"Oh, right," Crainer replied feeling a little bit silly, but then again, how was he suppose to know that he could see them.

Just then another Ghost Portal appeared not that far away from them, "Looks like my ride here," Danny cheered glad that a way home had appeared so soon.

But to his demise, the thing that came out of it dropped Danny's spirits a bit but mostly made him annoyed. Out of the portal came out one of the other annoying ghosts that Danny sadly knew. "IT IS I TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THING ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING! AND I AM HERE TO TAKE OVER WORLD SO IT WOULD BE MUCH EASIER TO TAKE O-"

But before the ghost of long-winded monologues known as Technus could finish, Danny blasted him with an Ecto Blast sending back into the portal. "Well I better get going before the portal closes or the Master of Long-winded Monologues come back," Danny told the two as he made his way over to the portal.

Ssundee and Crainer watched as the Ghost Boy that seen in news disappear into a portal that appeared before and soon after closed before them. "That was unexpected," Ssundee commented.

"Yeah, " Crainer replied, "Did you by chance been recording the whole thing?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I kind of turned it off after we were done with the Lucky Blocks," Crainer confessed. He then slowly made his way up to Ssundee, "Is there anyway I can get a copy?"

"No, get your own," Ssundee tells him and punch him sending Crainer flying back a bit.

"Come on, this may have been a once in a life time opportunity! If I knew that he was coming I wouldn't have stopped recordng!" the Youtuber that calls everything Bobby begged.

"Fine but you owe me," Ssundee tells him.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Later that night once Danny finished taking care of Tuchnus and then later on the Box Ghost, Danny was up in his room looking up the people or players he came across earlier that day. The first one he searched up was Ssundee which bought him to a YouTube page, "Okay so Ssundee is a YouTuber and I'm guessing that Crainer guy is one too." Just then one of the video on Ssundee's page caught his eyes, "What the?"

The video that caught his eye was titled, "Meeting the Ghost Boy!?"

* * *

 **Here's another Phantom short you you all! This idea came to be from watching the Lucky Block Challenge as it said in the story when they did their latest Ghost Busters one. When I was watching their video I thought about how Danny could pop in for it, I had an idea for what I wanted Danny to do, but I forgot so this took it's place. If you want me to do other stories where Danny meets up with Ssundee or Crainer wheather it would be in real life or in game, it's up to you. You just need to tell me what you want. Oh and any of you Ssundee and Crainer fans, don't go looking through their videoes looking for a video called, "Meeting the Ghost Boy!?" because it just something I came up with.**

 **Well until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	12. The Most Feared Thing

Why must he go out today? Couldn't he just stay home and keep out of sight? He was sure that where he had to be would understand why he couldn't go. They just had to right? There was no way he would willingly go out there right now. No one in their right mind would go out there today.

Right now he was wishing with all hope that it didn't exist or never will exist. But there was no way his wish would be granted right now. It was too late. The thing that he was fearing right now was standing right outside his house. Just waiting. Waiting for him to step out and be the target they were all waiting for.

How it came to be, he didn't know. Did someone do this to get back at him for something? If so, what did he do to deserve this? But how did they thir hands on them in the begin with? There was no way this could have been without some help. But who in their right minds would help to make this happen?

He was trapped in his own home, no way out. If he went out there, he would become trapped. He would be trapped no matter where he went. If he got free, he would only get trapped once again. It was a battlefield that he didn't want to step in right now. The only safe place was his own house for the time being.

He slowly went to the window to see if there was anyway to escape his home now turned prison once again. He slowly moved the certian to see if the course was clear for he could make a run for it. But there was still no way out, the way was still blocked. They stood there waiting for their prey to appear. The prey was him which he dreaded. Unlike being hunted by Skulker, the ones waiting for him outside would not show him mercy. They would keep attacking without giving him a break to get what they wanted.

He stared at what was waiting for him outside. What was waiting for him had became the most feared thing for him for the time being. It may just be up there close to him becoming his evil future self that he promised not to become and losing the ones he loved and cared so much about. But this time around, Clockwork was not around to help him. He was on his own. He had to face what was waiting for him outside by himself.

The thing that he feared most right now and was waiting for him were...

Phangirls...

...

With...

...

Fenton Thermoses...

* * *

 **Hey everyone, here is another shot for all of you! Yeah, I have no idea how I came up with this or how this idea came to mind. Maybe it had something to do with thinking about the different Fenton gadgets and weaponry. Or was it from trying to figure out if I should do another short with the Ghost Gabber? I'm not that sure, but it may have been something along those lines that made this come to be? Or was it from thinking about doing a story or something involving Danny getting trapped inside the Fenton Thermos by different people? Well since we are somewhat on that train of through the, do you guys want me to do a series of different people trapping Danny inside the Fenton Thermos, because I thought it would be an interesting thing to do. Then again, I may just do it. Yeah, I think I may just do it. Any ideas on which person or Ghost should trapped our favorite in the oh so feared thermos, message me or leave it in the comment or reviews or what ever you want to call the section below.**

 **...**

 **Wow, this is one long author note for just one single short...**

 **...**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	13. Ghoster Toaster

Danny sat on the couch beside Tucker waiting for Sam to come over, "When is she going to get here?" Tucker asked as he looked down at his PDA, "The movie is going to start soon! And besides, why are we waiting for her here instead of at the theater again?"

"Do I really have to explain it again?" the Halfa sighed, "One word, fans. Don't you remember the last time we waited outside of the theater?"

"How can I forget!" Tucker exclaimed remembering exactly what his friend meant, "We would have been toast if it wasn't for your ghost powers that saved us."

Danny then started to think of something at the mention of 'toast,' "That reminds me, remind me to never be around Jazz when she has a toaster."

"Why's that?" Tucker asked a bit confused with the request.

"I just remembered the time when I went to save Jazz from that Fruitloop and how he got the two of us to fight each other to prove herself or something," the Ghost Boy started to explain, "And at some part during that fight she said that I was toast and I replied back with, 'Oh yeah? You and what toaster?"

"So you are afraid that she may try to toast you the next time she has a toaster?" Tucker asked just to make sure he was hearing things right, "Isn't that a bit of extream thinking on your part?"

"Maybe," Danny answered with a shrug, "But knowing the things my parents come up with, it is possible that they may have made something that will turn ghosts into toast."

"But why toast?"

Danny just shrugged, "I don't know, maybe my dad was thinking about toast when he was designing another Fenton Ghost Hunting device."

"I guess that makes sense," the techno-geek replied with as he remembers how Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, made a ghost chaptering device in the shape of a thermos and called it the Fenton Thermos.

"But now that I think about it, turning things into toast or what not only happens in cartoons right? So I guess I don't have anything to worry about."

"But dude, we are in a cartoon," the meat lover pointed out knowingly, "Or should I say, in a story. So pretty much anything is possible."

Danny just blinked in confusion as he stared at his friend as if he had two heads, "What are you even talking about? If we were part of a cartoon, I'm sure I would know about it, and I'm pretty sure I would know if we are in a story from past experiences with the Ghost Writer."

"Yeah, but with the Ghost Writer, he put you in a poem that you were fully aware of and made you rhyme which you don't do," Tucker pointed out once again, "But for a story, you may just be in one without even realizing it because they are usually designed to make it seem like an everyday thing to the people who are apart of it."

"And how do you know so much about this?" the Halfa asked completely confused on how his techno-geek friend knew about something like this. Did he read it somewhere on the internet?

Before Tucker had the chance to respond, Jazz came bursting into the room holding what looked like a silver and neon green toaster with the familiar green flaming F. She looked over at Danny and smirked evilly, "Don't you think it is about time I toasted you, little brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked completely confused and then looked at what seemed to be a toaster in his sister's hands, "And is that a toaster? Are you planning on making Dad some Fenton Toast?"

"No, this Mom's and Dad's newest invention called the Fenton Ghoster Toaster," Jazz exclaimed as she held up the device, "It's designed to turn any ghost it catches into a piece of toast to make it easier to transport," she then noticed the strange looks being sent her way by her brother and his friend, "Don't give me that look! Dad was the one who came up with the design and name! He must of had toast or something on his brain when he came up with it," She then looked at her younger brother with an evil glim in her eyes, "And didn't you asked one time, 'You and what toaster?"

"Crap," Danny cried out as he remembers exactly what his sister was talking about and knew what she was planning on trying to do at any moment. So not wanting to give his sister an easy time catching him, he quickly summoned his transformation rings turning into Phantom and took off in a rush with his sister right behind him.

Tucker just sat there watching in amusement at the chase as if he knew that this was going to happen. Just then a girl with blue eyes, curly brown hair wearing purplish framed glasses appeared out of nowhere behind the techno-geek, "What are you doing here?"

Tucker turned to face the girl and put on a confused expression, "What are you talking about? Aren't I'm supposed to be here?"

The girl just sighed at the reply, "You know what I mean Tucker. If you were the Tucker for this story, you would have jumped out of your seat and started pointing at me and started yelling as you started asking where I came from if I all of a sudden came out of nowhere. But instead, you just sat there and asked what I was talking around."

"Man, and here I thought I was pulling this story Tucker off perfectly," Tucker pouted, "What did I do to reveal who I was?"

"Simple, you started talking about how you guys were in a cartoon then said that you guys were more in a story," the girl explained to him with a small shrug.

"And is it because you are the author for this story Flare?" the techno-geek asked with a small sigh of defeat.

"Maybe," I replied smirking a bit, "But where did you put this story's Tucker, Tuck?"

"That's a funny story," Tucker replied smirking and laughing awkwardly.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

"Hey Tuck, do you remember the story that I was put in a while back for the crossover with Pokemon?" Danny asked as he came over to Tucker who looked a bit panicked.

"Story? Crossover? Pokemon? What are you talking about man?" the techno-geek asked completely confused on what his best friend was talking about.

"You know the one," the Halfa explained, "The one where I get linked up with Darkrai, remember? Well, I just heard from Flare that it may take a bit longer for her to update it. She said something along the lines of how a lot of the work she did for it got deleted, she didn't say how, but it caused her to loose a lot of the work for the eighth chapter, so she has to retype a lot of it again. Hopefully, she will have it done soon, I want to know what happens next in it," he then laughed a bit, "I wonder if I'm going to scare the Nightmare Pokemon again in the next chapter."

Tucker just stared in confusion at the Halfa before him, everything that was just said to him was just confusing him even more. He then gave the Ghost Boy an unamused glare as he said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ok..." Danny says as he tried to figure out how his meat-loving friend didn't remember that story, especially when he was complaining about how he barely had a part in it right now. Just then a thought accord to him, "Wait, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting beside you waiting for Sam to come over so we could head over to the movies," Tucker answered becoming even more confused on the matter, "Then the next thing I know, I'm standing in this strange place," he then explained his arms out to point out the endless white room he was in with what seemed like words were everywhere you look.

Danny couldn't help but facepalm at hearing this, "Great..." the Tucker he knew decided to switch with the Tucker for the Phantom Shorts, 'Ghoster Toaster,' for the story that was being written or should he say just finished.

* * *

 **Yeah, here a little short I came up with when I was trying to get to sleep last night. What made this come to be is when I started thinking about what Jazz and Danny said to each other in the episode "S** **ecret Weapons" which went by, "Jazz: You're toast! Danny: Oh yeah? You and what toaster?" I have to say that is one of my favorite lines for the show. So then I started thinking about if Jazz actually got a toaster that could work on ghosts and you know the rest.**

 **As for what Danny was talking about near the end of this little story, if you couldn't tell is the crossover I'm working on called "Phantom Nightmare." I had a little problem earlier today that caused me to lose about four pages of what I typed up from what I wrote, so I'm a little bit angry on that part. But I should look on the bright side right? Maybe on this second go at typing it up, I may just make it better than what it was going to be. I have no idea when it will be finished because I'm still a bit annoyed at it to work on it at the moment, but knowing me I may be at it again in no time once I'm in the mood again. I guess I just wanted to add that little part to this story in case any of you that read this that read that crossover know that I'm working on the next chapter for it. Oh and for the Danny and the Tucker that wasn't 'suppose' to be there, they are from the one shot I did called, "A Year Gone By, A New Phantom Year Starts."**

 **Anyways, until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	14. Really Dash?

Me: -smirks- I want to try something -runs off-

-I come back dragging Dash right behind me as I hold a laptop in the other hand-

Dash: Hey, why did you drag me out here to nowhere land?

Me: To show you thing -opens the laptop and shows him a video of Danny transforming into Phantom-

Dash: -watches the video and glares at me unamused once it was over- Do you really think I'll believe this?

You could have just edited that to make it look as if Fentina was transforming into my hero Phantom. Yeah right, as if Fenton is Phantom, what a laugh. -walks away-

Me: -watches Dash walk away- Really? I even showed him real proof!

Danny: -walks up to me glaring- Did you just show Dash a video of me transforming?

Me: -I then shut the laptop closed- And thinks it was all edited to make it look as if you were transforming into Phantom.

Danny: -stares at me in disbelief- Really? He thought that was fake?

Me: Yup, really...

Danny: -shakes his head- Wow, just wow...

* * *

 **This is a commented that I made on a story and couldn't help but share it!**


	15. Party at the North Pole

**FariyFlare** : Danny was about to answer but... Pariah Dark started dancing around them like a ballerina and was wearing a tutu as well.

 **unbreonlover** : Danny then saw North putt on a tutu and start dancing with Pariah! His face written with WTF

 **FariyFlare** : After watching them for a bit, Danny fell to the ground and started to laugh his head off as he rolled around.

 **unbreonlover** : Jack looks petrified and yells while flipping the bird out of the room, "I give up, I'm joining pitch!"

 **FariyFlare** : "No! Don't join the dark side!" Danny cried out between his laughter, " Resist the temptation of cookies!"

 **unbreonlover** : "I'm done, I'm so done! Look at what we have to deal with!" Points with both arms at all of the gardians and Pariah dancing in tutus. "I'm so done"

 **FariyFlare** : "So... You whether have then fighting then dancing?" The Halfa asked a bit confused unbreonlover: "I done with life, I'm going back to the lake to freeze myself again!" He throws his hands in the like a sassy mofo.

 **FariyFlare** : "Sorry, but if I have to watch this, then you have to too," Danny decleared as he froze Jack 's feet to the ground with ghost proof ice.

 **unbreonlover** : "Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

 **FariyFlare** : Danny just smirks and then Vlad comes out does like a princess riding a unicorn as he says, "I'm a pretty little princess!"

 **unbreonlover** : Gives into the crazyness and sings let it go

 **FariyFlare** : Just then, "Random Dancing!" could be heard and Danny starts dancing randomly. DO comes up and is not sure what to make of the sight before him.

 **unbreonlover** : Pitch walk in and immediatly walks back out, " nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope"

 **FariyFlare** : "Yeah...I'm going to before I get turned into a princess or something.." Dan stats as he slowly backs away

 **turquoiseblitz** : But then Danny sees Dan freezes him to the floor.

 **FariyFlare** : Danny turns and glares at Danny, "Let me go! I don't want to risk being turned into something!"

 **turquoiseblitz** : Vlad looks at Dan, "You must become one of us! Now what should you be?"

 **PuppetMary** : Then Vlad turns Danny into Elsa

 **FariyFlare** : "No! Why can't you just let it go?" Danny cried out in shock at the sudden transfermation

 **PuppetMary** : Vlad fell to the floor laughing and Danny (who was still very annoyed) freezes his head

 **FariyFlare** : All of a sudden Vlad get turns into Olaf, "Why do I all of a sudden want hugs? He then shivers at the thought

 **PuppetMary** : Then Danny melted him

 **FariyFlare** : Vlad reappears again as his ghost self seeming a little dizzy and then Pariah Dark traps him inside a Fenton Thermos.

 **KitsuTer** : "Hey! Let me out!" Vlad yelled as Pariah used the thermos as a shaker.

 **PuppetMary** : Then they all sat down and enjoyed a nice ecto-smoothie

 **FariyFlare** : Pariah takes another thermos and traps the Box Ghost in it and then start shaking the thermoses like maracas as he danced

 **KitsuTer** : "I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I SHALL NOT BE PLA-" box ghost was cut off by Danny chucking the thermos into a basketball hoop nearby

 **FariyFlare** : Dan grabs the thermos smirks, points it at Danny and traps him inside it.

 **FariyFlare** : Danny starts pounding on the sides of the thermos as he yells out, "Let me out of this thing!"

 **Sea-N-star-sorceress** : Hey, hey, is that North over there with his pants down?

 **EvePhoenix1123** : North OMG pull your pants up

* * *

 **Well** **guys, here's a little rp that happened just from a little commented I made on a fanfiction. I hope that you guys got a good laugh out of this, I know I did when I was doing it with these guys. Here's a big thank you to all the people out there on Wattpad that I did this with, I hope I can do something like this with you guys again!**

 _ **unbreonlover**_

 _ **turquoiseblitz**_

 _ **KitsuTer**_

 _ **PuppetMary**_

 _ **Sea-n-star-sorceress**_

 _ **EvePhoenix1123**_

 **I haven't read this story in a while, but I will get back to it soon to enjoy a good story and make some funny comments as well!**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out**!


	16. What a'Guardian of the Halloween' thing?

"What a 'Guardian of the Halloween' thing?" Danny asked...

when his ghost sence went off and the Fright Knight appeared yelling out, "I am the ghost of Halloween! You have no right to take my place Ghost Child!" Danny just sighed, took the Fenton Thermas and sucked the Fright Knight inside.

"What just happened?" Bunnu asked him.

"Just a ghost that is over obsessed with Halloween," Danny replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok..." Bunny replied still a bit confused about what happened.

* * *

 **Here's a comment I made for A New Guardian by** **KitsuTer on Wattpaf** **that I couldn't help but share.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
